A Falling Star
by Hossyboy
Summary: She couldnt understand his deep hate for humans, she could yet at the same time she couldnt. Humans had also killed her parents but she thought humans were alright people. But his hate is what made half not good enough, that half of her he despised, just for being a half breed. Skywise and OC. its better than it sounds, hopefully :P
1. The Pain of A Bears Jaws

-First Elfquest fanfic!- (I don't own elfquest like u guys didn't know that already)

-Chapter 1-

The Holt buzzed with noise as the Wolfriders went about their business, each on their own mission. Cutter's was to keep everything under control as leader, Skywise's was to avoid labor or work at all cost, Pikes to sneak of and eat dreamberries, Treestump's to chop and gather wood for the oncoming winter, Strongbow's to hunt and gather food, Moonshades to tan the freshly caught deer's hide, and Redlance's was to tend to his garden at the edge of the forest.

He was working on shaping thorny bushes around his gardens to keep animals from eating his important herbs and berries. His lifemate Nightfall lay on a fur napping in the warm sunlight.

Redlance began to hum a soft tune as he worked, becoming so focused he didn't notice a large bear watching him from the edge of the woods till the last moment.

With a roar it sprang from the tall trees, claws outstretched and jaws wide open. Redlance gasped in horror his arms creating an X, flying up in a futile defense to protect himself.

His lifemate Nightfall watching in horror from afar, she dashed towards him but she knew she was going to be too late. *NOOOOOO!* Her open sending echoing through the forest. "ULM!" her sobs already crawling up her throat.

Knowing he had no chance he just sent *It's alright Twen* it was like a whisper in Nightfall's mind. Closing his eyes, he gritted his teeth, prepared.

A battle cry rang through the air and from the shadowy woods leaped an elf. She gave the beast a sharp kick to the side of the head, changing its direction at the last moment just inches from Redlance. She landed on her side with an ooofhh all the air rushing from her lungs. Ignoring the pain in her chest and her need for air, she grabbed Redlance and flung him a few feet away towards Nightfall. Desperately trying to get him out of the bears attack range.

By now the bear had recovered, all its anger focused on the elf maiden in front of it. With her back turned to the bear she had no way to defend herself as it swatted her side sending her crashing to the ground ten feet away. Nightfall who had gotten to her lifemate by now was trying to help him stand saw the stranger get thrown to the ground out of the corner of she whirled around to run to the injured stranger.

"No!" the stranger yelled "just get out of here!" she opened her mouth to say something else but a soul piercing scream escaped instead. The bear had bit into her shoulder, lifting her off the ground and flinging her back down into the ground. It picked her up again and was about to fling her down again but was stopped by an arrow sinking deep into the bears right eye.

Dropping the stranger it rose up on its back leg roaring in anger and agony. With its good eye it turned to see where its attacker was, only to see wolves open jaws closing on its face. The bear swung its head in a desperate attempt to fling the wolf off. But it was futile and instead even more jaws latched on to the bear ripping and tearing at its thick hide. He swatted at whatever he saw but the wolves and their riders were too agile for him.

-Strongbow's view-

Kneeling down I used my position to keep my bow steady, I watched the wolves leap at the bear's important veins as well as the riders. As I prepared to take the shot, I noticed that Skywise had just arrived with Starjumper, leaping head on into battle. I would deal with him later; instead I focused on just the bow and the bear. I held my breath, pulled the string and released like I had done so many times before.

-Normal view-

The arrow hissed as it passed the Wolfriders, hitting the bear's eye right in the iris. It stilled for a moment, all the wolves crouched and ready to attack again, but they were not needed. The bear crumpled, the ground trembling upon impact. The bear's body making a sickening thud, the sound followed by the proud howls of the Wolfriders. They had survived another dangerous event, the Wolfriders would always survive. Their pride for each other and trust mingled in each other's minds their feelings molding together.

That was until Nightfall's sending ripped through them, angered and terrified. *Enough!* All heads turned to her and body she held. They quickly surrounded Nightfall and the stranger in her arms, Redlance stood next to Nightfall, his eyes avoiding the strange girl at all cost the shame etched on his face. Cutter toke note of this griping Redlance's shoulder to comfort him, he then bent near Nightfall.

"Who is she?" Cutter asked

"We don't have time for that!" Nightfall hissed, pulling the fur, she had been napping on before the attack, off of the elf girl. Three large gashes ran from the girls back to her side, the fur on her had already been stained red and heavy from the red substance.

"Great high ones!" Treestump shouted as his eyes feel upon the torn flesh of her right shoulder, staining her waist length pale blond hair a nasty red.

"To the Holt!" Cutter ordered scooping the strange elf in his arms then laying her on Nightrunner before getting on himself. *GO* he commanded to Nightrunner, instantly obeying Nightrunner took off accidently jarring the girl on top of him.

-Starfell-

I Cried out from the pain and was awakened by the unbearable burning on my ribs and the mind numbing pain from my shoulder. Dazed I shouted not realizing a wolf was under me running at top speed with another elf sitting behind me. "Red head!" "Green top!" i shouted. Searching for the two elves from before, only now realizing I was on a wolf.

"Don't move you might hurt yourself!" I jumped in surprise only to scream in pain as a searing feeling traveled up my shoulder. I then felt someone gently grasp my good shoulder and pushed me slowly back down "Told you so."

At the moment I didn't care what was happening around me, I just focused on breathing and staying completely still.

I didn't notice the wolf had stopped until someone had picked me up on my uninjured side.

*Where am I?* I sent openly, unable to trust my voice.

"Somewhere safe lass." The man holding me cooed his voice one of a caring father, I immediately felt comforted by his voice and his strong arms. Through my dissolving vision all I saw was a golden beard and a sparkling smile.

"Thank you." I whispered my voice trembling, that's all I would remember before slipping into a pained sleep.

-Thank you for reading! Oh and if Nightrunner is not cutters wolf at this time tell me! Please review!- p.s when she said redhead and green top she was talking about Redlance and Nightfall also the elf who carried her is Treestump


	2. The Pain of A Stranger

Disclaimer: I don't own these guys, because wishes don't come true. Jkjk yes they do.

-Chapter 2-

(A Week After the Bear Attack)

"Is she awake yet?" Cutter asked Redlance. Both Nightfall and Redlance had dedicated themselves to taking care of the elf that saved Redlance. They had told Cutter what had happened, retelling the girls bravery.

He remembers the story vividly and the strange incident afterwards.

-_Flashback_-

Cutter climb the spiral steps leaving behind Nightfall, Redlance and Treestump with the starnger. He had just gone down to ensure the strangers condition. He stepped into the open and into a heated argument between Skywise and Strongbow.

*Where were you huh!?* Strongbow openly sent; the force behind the sending overpowering. Making every one elf other than Skywise and Cutter flinch, Skywise to angry to flinch and Cutter was… was just Cutter.

"That is none of your business!" Skywise shouted "Why are so interested in what I've been doing all of a sudden!"

*Because while your of messing around were all working our buts off to survive and protect our homes!* Strongbow's face contorted in a boiling rage. *Redlance could have died!*Strongbow's sending menacing and dark.

Skywise stepped forward, the usually laid back elf angered and on edge, his small form trembling in rage.

"ENOUGH" Cutter shouted stopping the two warriors from lunging at each other. "There will be no fighting!" Cutter growled grabbing hold of Strongbow's tensed arm, their eyes met and they fought a mental battle with their eyes. Finally Strongbow gave in, growling he turned away and stomped off, Moonshade timidly following behind.

Cutter than turned to Skywise, his face one of confusion, *What's wrong Skywise?* Cutter sent, his concern pouring from his eyes. *You never act this way.*

Skywise turned away his face paling, *I don't know I've felt sick since we attacked the bear. And my heads spinning, I feel on edge like am going to faint at anytime.* His sending was weak and he looked drained.

*Am worried* Cutter sent crossing his arms, eyes up looking at the canopy.

*About what?*Skywise sent rubbing his temples a headache forming.

*We need Rain* Cutter sent, images of the dead elf torn and killed by Madcoil flashing in his head.*We need a healer*

Cutter looked over his eyes widening in shock as Skywise doubled over gripping his head, a horrid throbbing pounding Skywise's brain to mush. *Skywise!*Cutter sent rushing over to his friend. Skywise just waved him off "Am fine." He said straitening up "Am fine." He mumbled "I just need to be alone." He whispered before walking into the forest.

-End of Flashback-

"Yes she just woke up." Redlance said "Nightfall sent me to get you; you should hear what she's saying" Redlance turned to lead Cutter to the stranger.

"Redlance." Cutter said clasping his shoulder. "Don't beat yourself up."

Redlance's shoulders slumped and a strangled sigh escaped his lips. "I can't defend myself." "I owe Starfell everything, if she hadn't rescued me Nightfall woul-." He stopped choking on a sob

"Don't dwell on it." Cutter said giving Redlance a warm smile, after a moment the shorter returned it with a small grin.

"Let's go." Redlance said heading for the tree, then traveling down the winding stairs until they came to the large room under the tree. Redlance had grown the roots to make the walls, creating a circular room. Furs covered the floor; Starfell lay in the middle propped up on her good arm with Nightfall crouched next to her.

Both elves looked up as they entered, Nightfall just gestured for Cutter to come sit before focusing back on Starfell.

"How you feeling?" Cutter said warmly to the stranger, sitting next to Nightfall

"Like hell." She said her voice cracking.

"You look like it to." He laughed as Nightfall smacked his chest her mouth open in shock

"It's okay." Starfell said to the shocked elf next to her.

"So i'am told your names Starfell."

"Yes." Looking him dead in the eye, some of her hair fell away exposing her neck and face. Cutters smile gave way at the sight of her ears. They were pointed but nowhere near as pointed as Cutters or any of the other Wolfriders. Cutter said nothing but Starfell spoke any way.

"I'am a half-elf, half-human" there was a deep fear embedded in her eyes. Cutter could see old scars behind those warm green eyes, the pain of an outcast.

never missing a beat he smiled at her ear to ear, "No wonder you're so tall!" Cutter laughed.

And she was tall. She was 2 inches taller than Strongbow the tallest out of the pack, her face was more rounded also hinting at her mixed blood.

Her eyes were wide with shock "You're not upset?!" "Your not going to chase me out?"

"No." his voice stern and "And I'd punish anyone who tried." Knowing how it feels to be different and to be the outcast he could relate to her pain.

Her sobs were gentle and slow, the tears trickling down her face. They were tears of joy.

-Thank u for reading please review!-


	3. The Pain of a Lonely Sky

-I Know I haven't updated lately but some people have really been trashing my work and it got me out of sorts but I promise i will update more often-

Disclaimer: I don't own Elfquest no matter how much I wish. If I did I would totally be taking it as far as I could.

Chapter 3-

(This is after cutter and sky wise talked)

Skywise walked away from Cutter, once out of view he broke into a dash. His head pounded each and every sound felt like a sledge hammer to the head. His whole body wouldn't relax, an unnamed yearning coursed though him, but he could not quench it for he had no idea what it was he yearned for.

The world began to spin the deeper he traveled into the forest. Trees sprung up and danced in his vision, the sky mingled with the ground until he couldn't tell up from down. Finally he tripped over a unseen object, the ground and his face meeting intimately.

The world spun away from eyes until he was flung into a numb darkness.

-Sometime later-

His whole body ached and he couldn't open his eyes. When he realized he was lying on his belly he slowly rolled over. Swallowing the bile that rose up in his throat with the action, he then noticed the shape he was in.

Thinking felt like he was wadding through mud, grasping at thoughts that just flowed in between his fingers and escaped him like water. His body felt like chesse that had been left out and dried into something hard and cracked. Moving felt like he was tearing pieces of his body apart, he felt like hard, cracked and crumbling cheese.

It was a strange way to see it but at the moment his mind wasn't really functioning. Oh and there was the constant tugging, the urge to get back to the Holt. His stomach flipped and flopped with the constant urge. He felt as if he was about to throw up. But that was until he truly looked up.

He was lying in an open field and the sky was stretched out before him. It was dark but the moon had not yet rose and the endless stars twinkled and winked down upon him. Shooting stars randomly streaked across the sky, thousands of them. He had never seen so many at one time and that was something cause he constantly watched the sky.

The shooting stars danced across the sky together to some unheard music. Each one moving in the same direction looking as if they were trying to soar across the sky. Skywise said nothing as he watched the stars silent movement, watched as they lived and died.

If he was a star would he chose to live forever and stare down upon the world or would he chose to mingle with the sky only to die off shortly afterward. Would the other stars remember him? Or would they chose to forget?

This was a yearning he knew, he had always wanted the answers of the stars.

-At the Holt-

Cutter sat up in the highest branches of the Father Tree, the place he went to think. He thought of Starfell and how she had thrown her arms around his neck, her hug kind. He thought of Skywise and what could be bothering him. Then he thought of the most urgent need the pack had, a healer. They were all painfully aware of the absence of Rain, their only healer. They needed someone like Rain, he needed to talk about it to someone. Skywise being the first person he thought of, yes he needed Skywise.

Unlike his Graceful cousin Dewshine he took care of his leaps and climb here and there to get down from the Father Tree. Dewshine would have been down in three leaps and a few spirals to show off. He on the other hand took six and a few scrabbling for a grip on the way down. It wasn't that he wasn't graceful, it was just Dewshine was the most agile of the elfriders. Always frightening them with her daring leaps and insane jumps.

Once down he was down he started a search for Skywise, sending to his soul-brother. When he received no answer he began to look through the Holt and the trees scattered around it, guessing that the silver haired elf would be star gazing by this time of night.

When he did not find any sign of his brother he searched for Scouter instead. He found the sharp eyed elf up in the trees laughing at Dewshine who was dancing from branch to branch keeping just out of his reach. Teasing the brown haired elf, his attempts to catch her pathic when matched with her agility and flexibility.

"Scouter!" Cutter called from the base of the tree. "Have you seen Skywise lately?"

The tree still above him before Scouter shouted back down "No, I haven't seen him since he left the Holt after the bear attacked."

Cutter felt his stomach twist and turn, that must have been after they both had talked after the argument with Strongbow. But that had been over six hours ago! Without a word Cutter turned away from his cousin and her lifemate up in the tree. He sent for Nightrunner and dashed back to the Holt. He was met there by the pitch black wolf, from their they followed Skywise's scent into the east part of the forest.

With an urgency that Cutter transferred to his wolf they charged into the night, following the smell of a panicked Skywise. Cutter didn't know what was bothering Skywise but it was only getting worse. With that in his mind he began to send.

*Fahr!* *Fahr!* his sending becoming more and more desperate.*Fa-*

*Tam* it came weak and distant but it was still Skywise.

Turning to the direction of his brother, he sent again *I'am coming Fahr!*. Nightrunner silently changing direction underneath him. In just a rabbits bound they entered into a open field, finding Skywise lying dazed on the ground.

Leaping down from Nightrunner Cutter kneeled at Skywise's side. Gripping his brothers forearm he attempted to lift the elf onto his feet. Skywise just grunted in protest, trying to pull away from Cutter.

*Tam it hurts* Skywise sent he eyes still glued to the stars above, the shooting stars were gone now.

*What hurts Fahr?*

Skywise said nothing, instead he began to jerk and spasm, his hands flying to the sides of his head. He groaned loudly, his eyes rolling back into his skull. Instinctively Cutter lifted Skywise onto Nightrunner and leaped up behind him. Without a command Nightrunner took off for the Holt. Their dark outlines disappearing into the shadows of the forest.


	4. The Pain of A Sick Soul

-Chapter 4-

Cutter gently pulled Skywise from Nightrunner's back, throwing his limp brother over his shoulder. With carful steps he wove through the giant roots of the hometree, until he found the stairs leading to the healing room below. He raced down them with the grace of a hunting jungle cat, all the while making sure not to jostle the silver haired elf.

Upon entering he noticed the absence of both Nightfall and Starfell, only Redlance inhabited the room. The wood weaver turning away from sorting his herbs at the sound of his young leaders footsteps.

"Cutter how may I-." Redlance began only to be cut off as Cutter lay a sickly pale Skywise onto Starfell's furs.

"Where is Nightfall and Starfell!?" Cutter demanded his eyes an unreadable mix of emotions.

"They went on a night walk to cool Starfell off." Redlance said

"Can you help him then?" Cutters eye wide and wild with fear. "I don't know what's wrong with him!"

"Cutter calm yourself!" Both male riders turning to see a tired looking Starfell leaning heavily on a angry looking Nightfall. "Conduct yourself as a leader should!" She growled as she took the last steps of stairs.

Her words bit deep into Cutters pride and the young leader stood and gave way for Nightfall to take a look at his friend a deep scowl on his face. She gave it not a second thought and took her place at Skywise's side after helping a weak Starfell sit down.

After frantically check for any hints to what was causing Skywise pain, Nightfall sat back on her heels. Her head spinning with possibilities, finally when she could only narrow it down to one she began to laugh to herself.

"What's so funny?!" Cutter barked. Her laughter faded away, replaced by a grim face.

"This is Soulsick, a sickness of the heart and soul." Nightfall said placing a hand on Skywise's feverish forehead. "I've only heard of it in tales of long ago, it's hard to believe but he has every sign of it."

"What causes it?" Cutter growled "Can it be cured?!"

"Soulsick is caused by recognition or if the bond is extremely strong it can happen by being around a lifemate you have yet to recognize." At her last words she turned to look Cutter in the eyes, before they both turned to look at the sleeping Starfell.

"He said he began feeling sick just after the bear attack..." He's word softening near the end as he began to understand. "So she's his lifemate?"

"That is what I'm guessing." Nightfall whispered.

"But what of her half blood?" Redlance who had stayed quiet through it all to take it in, spoke. "Skywise will know as soon as he see's her that she is half human." Cutter ground his teeth as he muttered a few curses to himself, his eyes watching the rise and fall of Skywise's chest.

XxXxXxXxXxX

Starfell woke to the smell of sunshine and to the songs of morning birds. She lifted her heavy head and tried to regain herself from the grip of sleep. Finally able to think she looked around the dark room, the only light from the pale morning sunshine that made its way down the stairs. When she found that she was alone she attempted to sit up, hissing at the wave of pain that washed through her from the action. Her half closed wounds a light with fire, she stopped half way through sitting up as her ears picked up on the faint sound of breathing. On her elbows she turned in the direction of sounding, her whole body stilling at the sight before her.

The elf's lips were parted in sleep, his round face softened in his slumber. Long sliver lashes cast tiny shadows on his full cheeks, small dimples showing from the sleepy smile he wore.

A metal headband was cast aside to let silver locks of moonlight spread over the furs his head rest on. Slowly she reached out taking a single strand into her hand letting her fingers feel the moon beams made of silk.

She stifled a gasp when the elf leaned forward into her hand, her fingers unintentionally weaving their way into his hair. A content sigh leaving his lips, while she breathed in sharply, her heart drumming like the paws of racing wolves across the forest floor. She leaned in closer to him breathing in his scent, which she found intoxicating, a mix between pine and the crisp smell of night air.

His scent suddenly turned suffocating when she heard dainty footsteps above her. She ripped away from him, a groan escaping his lips that she paid no mind to. What in the world was she doing?! Touching a sleeping elf without the elf's consent, she had to get out of this room! Easing herself up, she took clumsy steps on the stairs. One hand on the wall, the other on the steps above her for balance.

Once she found herself at the base of the tree, she came across a cold eyed archer. A scowl frozen on his face, at the sight of her her snarled showing of pointy fangs. Lowering her head to him, knowing it to be a custom of lower ranking wolves to higher ranking wolves. She then skirted around him, always keeping her head lowered until she exited the entrance. She then spun on her heel to run only to slam into a rock solid chest. A ruff hand grabbing her forearm to keep her on her feet.

"Ah it's you!" She looked up to find a broad faced elf, a cheeky smile almost hidden by his golden beard. Two matching sapphires twinkled in the morning light, each curved up from his smile. "You better now lass?" His eyes fell to her bandaged shoulder and waist. "That was a nasty scratch back their, bled all over my arm when I carried you down the stairs." He then smiled bigger "Would stayed to make sure you were goin to live but Nightfall chased me out." She knew their had been something familiar about this elf he was the one who pulled her off Cutters wolf and carried her before she blacked out.

"I'am so sorry to have caused you trouble..." She faded off, blushing when she remembered she didn't know his name.

"It's Treestump lass, and its fine we owe you more than you owe us, without Redlance life would be almost impossible around here." He finally released her arm "Sorry cant stay and chat, got work to get to but I'll see you around." He finished before jogging off to some destination.

After waving goodbye to the stout elf, she glanced around the clearing. Many elves were busy with work, a female elf with raven hair was running her fingers over worked hide, a male elf with chestnut colored hair and a funny little hat sat up in a tree laughing with a petite elf; her golden hair reflecting the sunlight, giving her another worldly glow. Nightfall was crouched down near a long haired female elf who was standing very close to a male elf with an eye patch.

Both female elves carried bows, while the male carried a wicked spear. Looking around to make sure the mean eyed archer wasn't anywhere near she crossed the clearing to Nightfalls side.

"You could go to the eastern clearings for-" Nightfall stopped and turned to see Starfell approaching. "Nice to see your strong enough to leave the tree on your own." Nightfall said, Starfell could sense the disapproving tone in her voice.

"Uhh I guess I'am." Starfell smiled.

The male elf coughed to get their attention. "You must be Starfell, we've heard all about your recovery." He smiled at Nightfall who scowled at him. "I'm One-Eye, and this is my mate Clearbrook."

"It's nice to finally meet the brave elf who saved Redlance." The elf named Clearbrook said while pulling her long braid over her shoulder.

Starfell blushed "You all saved both him and me, I didn't save him." She almost jumped when One-Eyes hand clasped onto her shoulder.

"Don't down your brave acts Starfell, such things are what could earn you a place amount the Wolfriders." He winked at her before he turned and leapt onto the back of a grey wolf. His mate followed after leaping onto her own sliver-grey wolf.

"We're going hunting now Nightfall, we'll be back soon" With that Clearbrook, One-Eye and their wolves leapt into the thick brush of the forest. Nightfall turned to Starfell once they had disappeared.

"Go to Cutter and tell him that I've gone with Redlance to his herb garden." Nightfall said while she fit her bow onto her back. "His den is near the top of the tree, he's probably up there arguing with Strongbow no doubt so you'll hear them." Out of the corner of her eyes she notice the raven haired elf flinch at Nightfalls words, the woman cast a scathing look at Nightfall who took no notice. "Ah and there goes Skywise to who knows where." Nightfall said her eyes moving to something past Starfell's shoulder. At this Starfell turned to look, stilling at the sight of the elf she had touched. His back facing her as her walked to a waiting wolf. After jumping onto its back, they raced into the forest, the greenery swallowing them whole.

"Now get going." Nightfall said before the elf too turned and waded into the undergrowth.

Nodding Starfell looped around and headed into the Hometree, her eyes lingering on the raven haired elf before she turned away into the massive tree. Quickly she walked up stairs, pulled herself up with ladders and left onto alcoves till she found the highest den. There she found Cutter glaring down the mean archer who had growled at her at the entrance of the tree. Both of them locked in glaring contest, suddenly they both seemed to take notice of her and the one she guessed was named Strongbow turned away with a growl.

"Whatever." He snarled before he pushed past her and leapt down from the alcove of the den. Dismayed she turned back to see Cutter had sat down and was vigorously rubbing his face.

"Sorry bout that Starfell." Cutter sighed letting his hands fall away from his now weary face.

"Oh, no it's my fault I shouldn't have intruded." Starfell quickly said

Turning to face the half breed Cutter asked. "What is it you need?"

"Oh, Nightfall told me to tell you that her and Redlance were going to his herb garden." She opened her mouth to speak again but stopped when a flash of sliver out of the dens see hole caught her attention, Cutter also looked out to see Skywise below.

"Hey Skywise!" Cutter called down. He then looked to the entrance of the den at the sound of someone ascending the inside of the tree.

She watched as well, a foreign feeling swelling in her chest with every passing second. Her breath catching in her throat when she spotted his silver hair. Blushing she turned her face away from the entrance, not noticing that Cutter was watching her movements closely.

"Cutter!" Skywise shouted upon entering the room, he stopped when he noticed the female elf in the room. "You must be the one who saved Redlance, Star-" he swallowed his voice when their eyes met.

Two sparkling emeralds met two stormy grey pools, he felt his body become enveloped in warmth. A single name whispered to him. 'Nim'

"Fahr?" Starfell whispered and he closed his eyes his whole body trembling, her voice so arousing. Opening his eyes again, he reached for her face, freezing at the sight of her left ear which she had tucked her golden hair behind. Snarling he yanked his hand back, slapping hers away when she tried to grab his arm.

"Get away you dirty filth." Skywise growled turning and leaping down off the alcove. She watched him dissappear, falling to her knees she felt the sobs rising in her throat.

"Starfell." Cutter said falling to his knees in front of her. "Don't be angry with him he just doesn't understand you that's all." She stared at him with unseeing eyes.

"Mother always said, I would see someone, see their soul." Starfell began to tremble. "I may not know many things about being an elf but that much she thought me." Starfell's voice stayed constant even as she started to cry. "I know what just happened, so I also know that he has rejected me." At this she fell forward onto the chief and began to violently sob.

Cutter held her in a tight embrace, unsure of what else to do. He opened his mouth to try and console her but stopped at Nightfalls sending.

*They've taken him!* *They've taken him!*

"Cutter!" Nightfalls screams reaching his ears. "The humans have taken him!" Nightfalls sobs heard from even his den in the Home tree.

"I must go." Cutter whispered before he raced out of the room. She watched him go until she couldn't see him anymore.

And their in Cutters den she laid herself down, curled into herself and wailed to herself softly so only she could hear them.

**- I know this chap is way overdue but I don't have access to a computer or phone normally. But I hope u enjoyed this chapter. Please R&R.**


	5. The Pain of A Angry Blade

Chapter 5-

Starfell wiped away the last of her tears but they continued to sting looking up she saw a thin grey veil above her. Smoke, smoke meant fire, she shakily stood and tripped downwards to the stairs. Even though she leaned heavily on the tree wall as she made her way down her legs still wobbled as if carrying her was to much. By the time she reached the base of the tree she could hear the shouts of the wolfriders and the roar of a fire. Stepping out from the trees protection she instantly began to cough, the air thick with dark smoke.

"Starfell!" She heard the familiar voice of cutter echoing from the forest.

"Here!" Starfell shouted and charged towards the sound of his voice, she yelped in shock when she was swept off her feet and placed between Cutters firm chest and his wolfs scruff.

"Hold on to his scruff things are about to get ruff." Starfell nodded and dug her thin fingers into his thick neck fur just in time too. Nightrunner leapt over a low hanging branch, pushing off it with his back leg propelling them through thick smoke into a dry river bed. The dark brown wolf then pivoted half way through landing and took off down the river without pause, Starfell gripping his scruff tighter in shock at his quick change in direction.

After a few moments of racing down the sandy ditch Nightrunner shot up into the under brush, the fires roar surrounding them and blocking out everything else. Looking over cutters muscled arms at her side she saw the flames engulfing the trees nearby. She felt sudden fear bite deep into her heart, almost knocking the breath from her.

"Don't look around, keep straight!" Cutter shouted over the blaze and even though he had the tone of a brave leader she could hear the shock in his voice.

Finally she saw wolves in the distance and immediately cried out in joy, tears brought to her eye at the sight of the wolfriders safe and waiting even with the inferno drawing ever closer. Burning pain more brazen then the fire behind them seared away her joy as soon as she noticed watching her with a smoldering rage. What was sick was even with the overwhelming pain and fear she felt, her heart missed a beat at the thought of him safe. The images of him screaming as flames licked at his skin evaporated, replaced by her pointless relief. But even when the relief came the constant weak sick feeling only grew stronger, even when she was racing throughout the forest she could feel this unknown sickness sapping her strength oh so slowly, like something nibbling her away.

"Stay on Nightrunner." Cutter commanded while slipping from the wolfs back. He landed and quickly made his way to a stone that the wolfriders were circled around.

"Cutter is kind and forgiving." Starfell jumped in shock at the cold words breaking her train of thought. Nightrunner seem disturbed by her reaction and growled moving to put his head in between them, Starfell looking between the wolfs ears at Skywise's face. "And it seems he has a soft spot for you." Skywise's face and boy were devoid of any emotion but his eyes were two infernos of burning anger peeling away her skin. "He charged through the fire just to find you." Starfell was almost fooled into believing his words were kind and meant to make her happy. "He should have let a disgusting creature such as you burn in agony and be a reminder that humans are monsters, as well as _any_ one their offspring." But she remembered who this was and felt such pain that her whole body began to tremble, the elf below giving her an unamused smirk. "Your mutt blood makes you weak and big hearted elves such as Cutter can't help but protect you." Skywise's eyes narrowed only causing his piercing gaze to become sharper, bite deeper. "And if you are the cause of any of their pain I will make sure you live the rest of your life in agony." Her eyes fell from his face to her own hands and words tumbled from her mouth before she could stop them.

"I don't think you could ever find a cut a deeper wound than the one you have already given me." She silently gasped at her own words her painfully hooded eyes flew wide and she looked to him for his reaction.

Skywise grew ridged and his hands were clenched so tightly that they trembled, but it was his eyes that screamed out to her. His eyes had become battle grounds, storms rumbled above raging fires that lived off of emotion. Lighting crashed and rain fell in sheets onto the blazing land. He reached forward to take hold of her ankle and she felt fear and excitement at the thought of his touch. She did not pull away as his hand painfully wrapped around her ankle and instead sharply inhaled and she watched a tremor run up his arm and through his body. He dug his nails into her skin but still she did not pull away instead giving a suppressed whimper in reaction he ducked his head so she couldn't see his eyes. She felt him pull on her leg and she almost fell off but he instantly released her when Cutter shouted.

"Come on, what the hell are you waiting on Starfell, Nightrunner!" It wasn't really a question and she instantly pulled herself back up right, the wolf turning away from Skywise who had dashed for his own wolf when Cutter had spoke. The dark wolf took off when he saw the opening in the hillside, Cutter grabbing the scruff as he passed and leaped on behind her,his arms grabbing the scruff between her hands and keeping her in place as the wolfriders poured into the hole.

The most hideous creatures Starfell had ever seen pushed a large boulder back into place as soon as they were all inside. The light from the fire disappearing and leaving them in the dim light of a few pathetic torches.

"Where are we?" Starfell gasped as she looked around she had never been underground before, she thought only animals could live under ground. Looking around she didn't felt it didn't seem as far fetched as she first thought these creatures didn't seem that far from being animals.

"In the den of the Trolls." Cutter answered before sending a comment that caused all the riders to burst into laughter about the trolls, also gaining a small laugh out of her. But she instantly fell silent when Skywise trotted up on his wolf. So close that his wolfs shoulder fur brushed her legs, her laughter died in her throat and she coughed suddenly getting a choking sensation. It didn't go away and she felt paralysis creeping up her body from her toes, she felt as if she was drowning in his presence. The memory of his touch making her heart squeeze painfully, so caught in the surge of pain that she missed their whole conversation and even when Skywise fell back the suffocating feeling wouldn't go away. Cutter had to shake her before his words finally got through to her.

"Are you okay?" Cutter asked as he attempted to peek around her to get a look at her face.

"I'm fine." She forced out and looked away form him so he could she the horrified look etched on her face.

"We're almost there, don't be afraid I'll keep you safe." At first she was confused to why he would say such a thing before she realized she was trembling. She almost felt like laughing at the misunderstanding but the thought of laughing only made her choke again. So she just nodded unable to tell him the truth, she couldn't worry him any more than she already had.

As they travelled deeper a stench began to thicken around them, she didn't breathe through her mouth in fear of gagging. Finally they came to the source, a giant troll sitting on a ugly throne with a female troll at his feet. Trolls surrounded them on all sides and Starfell couldn't help but feel overwhelmed. She felt a disgusting shiver race through her when his eyes seemed to grope over her, in shock her eyes snapped to Skywise when he growled a feral look in his eyes as he glared at the Troll king. She felt her heart thunder in her chest and her eyes widened but when she looked back to the Troll king he had a rotten smile on his face and now his eyes clawed over her.

"What is it you want elves?" The Troll king shouted his voice booming in the throne room.

"We want passage to another forest without humans." Cutter answered without hesitation. After a moment of silence the Troll king burst into laughter and his idiots quickly joined in with him.

"And why should we do that?" He spat silencing the laughter around him with his deep voice.

"Because how else will you get supplies from the outside?" Cutter said a smile playing its way onto his lips. "We are your only beings who will trade with you." After a moment of what she guessed to be his thinking pose he straightened and smile disgustingly at Starfell.

"We have a deal if you hand over that half breed." He said licking his lips in the process, Starfell turned away and covered her mouth as she felt the urge to throw up.

"Never." Cutter snarled, his arm wrapping protectively around her, even Nightrunner began to growl. All the pack moving closer as the troll guards took steps forward, creating a protective circle around Nightfall and Redlance, Cutter and her at the front facing the king.

"Kill them, but save me the half breed." The Troll king said and the trolls readied the spears and picks.

"Wait!" She shouted and broke free of Cutters arms, slipping off before he had a chance to grab her. Nightrunner took a step forward in tune with Cutter but was shoved back by a wall of trolls.

"Starfell!" Cutter shouted but she refused to turn, knowing if she looked at them her resolve would crumble.

"Take them to a new home and I will willingly come too you." He smiled and motioned for her to come closer.

"But first I have to go with them to see they get there safely." Starfell said but was unable to keep the tremor of fear out of her voice which only seemed to make him smile wider.

"Well than for reassurance." He grabbed her wrist and pulled her onto his lap, landing on her back. He then reached around and grabbed a chain wath a wrist clamp which he put on her leg knowing her hand could slip out of it. Cutter blinked a snarl already forming when Skywise leapt over the wall of trolls and landed at the Kings feet. His eyes wild he drew his blade and sought out the exposed flesh of his knee, instead his blade sunk into Starfells thigh. He pulled the blade out immediately and doubled over in pain as Starfell let out a scream that stabbed at Skywise's very soul. The room fell into a hush when the King slapped Starfell across the face, Cutter tried to reach them but Dewshine clung to him just silently shaking her head no. Skywise reached for the bloody blade his blinding anger blotting out all else other than the vile act Greymung had just committed.

"No-o Sky-ywise, p-please don't-t." Starfell choked out agony painted in her voice and he couldn't tell if it was because of him or his blade. He froze as she asked his blood running cold as he felt her gaze on him. She had so much power over him, she just didnt know yet and would never find out if he had a choice. he was so connected to her, even now he could see her eyes in vivid detail without even looking, could tell you the kind of expression she would be wearing.

"Already coming in handy!" He boasted and began to laugh the other trolls echoing him. And that's when he slapped her ass. Skywise grabbed the bloody blade and sprang for his face, his dagger reaching for more blood.

"No!" Starfell cried. A sharp slap echoed around the room and Skywise flew over the throne stairs landing with a thud on his back in front of the riders Cutter instantly at his brothers side. The guard who had used his spear to swat Skywise sneered down at the riders.

"Down dog." The guard laughed

"You'll regret this." Cutter growled hatefully up at King Greymung.

"I doubt it." The king chuckled and pulled Starfell into a sitting position on his knee, she ground her jaw together and squeezed her eyes tight trying to keep the tears at bay. "Take them to the tunnel of light!" Greymung bellowed and flicked his hand at a certain tunnel opening. He then pushed Starfell off his knee, who landed thankfully on her good leg. "Hurry back to Greymung my mutt." She just nodded and limped down the stairs until her chain ran out which was only about two steps down from the thrown. The king chuckled and reached back behind his throne where the chained disappeared and pulled forth a small iron ball. He tossed it downwards and it clanged over and over down the stairs, it yanked her feet out from under her and she tumbled down the stone stairs. At the end she shakily stood but did not raise her head until she rubbed away her tears she then looked up and smiled.

"S-shall we g-go?" She choked out over the pain that was building a hard knot in her throat.

XxXxXxXxX

Starfell had been walking alongside the wolfriders for an hour now and her breathing was coming in rabid gasps but the trolls kept the riders from touching her. Skywise had refused to even look since he had mounted Starjumper, he scowled at the path ahead of him and every muscle in his body coiled to the limit when Starfell would 'sneak' a peek at him.

Starfell carried the iron ball in her arms so she could limp down the tunnel without putting weight on her bad leg. No one spoke so everyone heard her heavy breathing, she kept up her smile though and tried to keep conversation going. Sometimes she continued on even when the others stopped even trying, talking to herself to fill the suffocating silence. Finally the wolves suddenly lifted the heads and the wolfriders raised their noses as well.

"Fresh air!" Scouter shouted and galloped forward to the end of the tunnel where a boulder sat blocking the exit. The rest of the riders followed suit and the wolves began to whimper and howl in anticipation. Starfell smiled at the sight of them all dancing in joy for their return to forest life.

"Starfell." Cutter touched her shoulder and she looked to see the blond giving her a bitter smile. She now noticed that the trolls had left her alone to deal with the door. "We will return for you." He said and pulled her into a gentle hug. "You are a wolfriders as much apart of us as we are of you." He reacted his chin on the top of her head and felt a piece of his heart breaking, she was a sister to him, she had bravely sacrificed herself for a pack she barely knew. "We will come back, stay alive okay?" He said and stepped back to look into her teary eyes, she gave him a genuine smile and wiped away her tears.

"I will..." The tears began to flow and she quickly wiped them away with Cutters help. "I will always wait." As she said this her eyes drifted to the stargazer who watched them from the distance. And for once his eyes didn't burn with rage but instead seemed empty and blank. Her eyes snapped back to Cutter as he kissed her forehead and then took another step back.

"Goodbye little sister." He winked but she didn't see the cheer in his eyes and knew it was a facade for her but she wouldn't disappoint him so she smiled warmly in return. She watched all of them mount as the boulder began to shift out of the way. Picking up the ball she limped over to the trolls working and watched them from the side. As soon as the boulder moved aside the wolfriders dashed into the bright light whooping and howling.

"That's right charge to your deaths you mangey dogs." Starfell eyes widen and she realized it was a trap as they hastily began to roll it back into place.

"No!" Starfell screamed and with all her might tossed the ball onto the trolls head, he collapsed to the ground with a thud. She then recollected it and raced for the entrance as the trolls tried to regroup. "It's a trap." She screamed stepping out into the light.

"Close the door!" She heard a troll scream.

"What about the girl?"

"It doesn't matter we'll die if they get back in here!" Another bellowed. Thinking quick she tossed the iron ball into the path of the boulder which gave enough space for a wolf. She could already hear the thundering of pawsteps as they raced back, but the ball was kicked out of the way by a troll and before she could even move the cliff side closed. The riders skittered to a stop all around her and she placed her face in her hands.

"I failed you all." Starfell cried and felt a large hand come to rest on her head and gave her comforting pat. "You did far more than anyone expected lass, you did great." She sniffed and looked up to find Treestump's smiling face looking down at her. "I'm actually happier that you here in this hell hole with us than in that one." Treestump joked gesturing to the area around them befor splinting at the cilff side that had emerged from.

"Enough praise, shouldn't we focus on where we are?" Strongbow snapped. The pack took a moment to look around and Starfell couldn't help but feel as if their was another iron ball only thus one was made of fear. Weighing her down until she felt she would sink into the hot desert sand as she looked out to see a barren land, a place that made their hopes disappear as quickly as if they were droplets of rain on this burning sand.

Fate must hate her, Starfell couldn't help but think and looked to the elf whose gaze could burn her harsher than any desert sun. Her Lifemate Fahr.

XxXxXxXxX

First I'm so sorry, I know I should update sooner and I thank u all who have stuck with me. I promise to try my hardest to make it worth it.

Second please tell me if you think I'm blowing up Starfell to where you don't want to read about her. I don't like when other writes make their ocs to powerful or senselessly make them have a place in the other chapters heart to quickly. Please correct me if I stray to far into Starfell is awsome land lol.

Third I just want to say thank you for reading and I hope you enjoyed it. My write had drastically become better since the first chapter. -Hossyboy


End file.
